Another: 358 2 Days
by SerraShiMaco
Summary: A Story about the Time the apprentice Xehanort spent at Ansem the wise, after he lost his memories. Another: 358/2 Days (Arg! Why don't let they put me the / in the titel? o-o)


Prologue: Day 255 - All that remains for me

I had a goal and a plan to reach this goal. If anybody, whoever it may be, stood into my way, I would take him away from me, banish him! Whatever it costs, I'm ready to pay it. Nearly a year since I came here and I cannot get further. Neither for nor back and I feel how something squeezing me inside. Where did this unease came from, that I feel all the days? I need to know it and if there is just this one road I can go, I need to tread this path.

I have a hard and difficult road behind me, I have achieved a lot... didn't I? If I would stop now, everything that I worked so hard for would have been for nothing. I can't let this happen.

With certain footsteps I walked to the office of that man who took me in. He took care of me, when I needed it the most and who knows... if he hadn't found me these day, I would probably died long ago.

This is the reason why I wanted to ask for his permission, even though I was absolutely certain of it. He wouldn't forbid it, right? There is no reason to deny something this important to me.

I pause for a moment, when I reached his door. I heard voices. The little king was here again and talked with him. The discussion of the two distressed me. It sounds almost like he would accuse himself, doesn't approve these things anymore.

But would this have influence on me? Would this change his decisions?

With caution I knocked the door before I enter the room. I looked at my Master who lowered his ice cream, which he was eating moments ago.

"Master Ansem.", I started surely. He looked a bit more stern at me, maybe he knew, what my request was and I could see, that it not pleased him. However I pursue.

"Regarding the experiment I presented the other day... With your permission, I'd like to proceed -"

he leaped up at once of his chair and there was anger in his eyes. Never he looked at me like this.

"I forbid it!", why should he do this? How could he do this to me? He couldn't guess what it meant to me, I never talked a word with him about this, cause I didn't want to make him worry.

All the time I lived here, I had a good relationship to him. He trusted me and I trusted in him. Ansem inducted me into his research, gave me new bravery, new hope, that I could find my lost memories with this.

And with time he became more than a master to me. He helped me to orient myself, to stand up on both of my legs after I was fallen that hard, and he became something like a father to me.

But know he began to refuse me... To get in my way and hold me back, almost like he don't want me to reach my goal.

"Forget this talk about the doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled!", I should forget it... How could I forget something like this? It was to important, I could never forget this. I don't want to, cause I was afraid. Afraid not to know who I am again.

"But, Master Ansem!", he couldn't really refuse this to me, right?. "I've been thinking..."

"Xehanort...", I stagnate. I don't know why, but every time I heard this name, I felt queasy. Why was it like this? I don't know it... I don't know anything. And this is precisely why I need to go on with my researches, to fathom the secrets out and finally find out the truth about me. "Those thoughts are best forgotten.", ever again. But these thoughts were brand marked into my mind, like the engraving on a tombstone, persist for all eternity. If I would lose sight of my goals, to shake these thoughts just away...

What would remain for me then? What should I do then? Just give up and try to live a normal live? No... That was unthinkable, mere impossible. If master Ansem don't want to help me... No it even forbade it for me, then I would go further in my research behind his back. Even if that mean that I would betray him. Cause with these determination he betrayed me first.

Slowly I turned away from him and left his office. After I closed the door I continued the way back to my room. If this all meant to be like this and I couldn't change this situation by far, then there was just only one way out for me.

Master Ansem, I'm sorry that I need to deceive you, but you didn't give me another chance. Even if this experiment is dangerous, even if it will cost lives. I need to find my lost memories and this experiment is all that remains for me.


End file.
